User talk:Dapperdanman1983
Well, you've been here a while, but I was MIA for most of it. Sorry for you still not having a talk page yet. So with that, Welcome to the L5R Wiki, your fan-edited source for everything L5R. What you see here was all created by fans like yourself, and anyone can edit it, including you. Please become as involved as you would like. There is plenty of work to be done. There are pages that need cleaning, , and pages that need expanding. If you find an article you really like, let other people know about it. If you have a favorite clan (or other faction), you can give them some special attention. If you're more a fan of the RPG than the CCG, you may want to help add the information from one of your favorite books. Or you could just click the link until you find something that catches your eye. There's certainly plenty to do here. Don't worry about "breaking" anything, because there's nothing you can do that can't be undone, and even little mistakes like punctuation and grammar will eventually be found and corrected by some user. So welcome aboard. It's great to have you here. 18:07, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Moving pages If you see a page you think needs to be moved to another title, post a note in its talk page. The admins can move it to a new home, and it will keep the edit history. Changing the article to a redirect and creating a new page erases all of the page's history instead. 00:21, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, crap. Sorry about that. Is it fixable? Thanks for letting me know. Crab Portal Hey, do you want to take over running the Portal:Crab? If you do it would free up me to create and run a fourth portal... --Majushi 20:15, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Referencing Hey, I was just wondering if you could be more specific when you reference. For example, with Bugaisha, use (SotU pXX) for each paragraph of text. That way, if the article becomes big enough to warrant even better referencing (see Hitomi or Kakita Toshimoko) it can be implemented more easily. Keep up the good work. --Majushi 13:25, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Not sure of my formatting ability. Possibly, if you can show me the ropes. ::Ok, here is basically what i do: Copy - Paste. ::For the Quotes and Did You Know's edit their pages before adding the quote to create links to the templates you'll put the respective info in. Then open up one of the previous quotes or did you know templates and copy the layout into the new template and change the information. ::For the Article of the Month choose an article which you feel is complete or near complete, and that looks overall good. Go to the Selected Article page and edit it, adding a link to the template you're about to create. Then copy the layout from a previous selected article, and paste into the new template. Then go to the page of the actual article you chose to be the selected article, and add this at the bottom: changing the month and year for the which month you chose the selected article to be for. ::For the News just add a short one sentance bit whenever an interesting story has appeared with a Crab in it. Keep the number of news items shown on the page that appears on the portal to two, and keep a longer list in the news archive. ::If you have any questions at any point while running the portal just post in the talk page and i'll inevitably check in and help out. Any questions? --Majushi 10:27, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::That's very much the best way to get started; and you would even have the added benefit of Majushi already having done all of the initial setup. Copy until you're comfortable, and tweak when you're feeling adventurous. basically, at this point, I think all he's really looking for someone to make sure that the quote/DYK/selected article never displays a dead link, and who has a history of working on Crab Clan articles. There's not much actual work left to do; just maintenance. 16:35, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, if it helps, I'll do it. -Dapperdanman1983 Thanks for the tip. Still getting the hang of this wiki thing. - Kurama Er, no thanks on the Clan Magistrate thing. It just might be the thing that'll finish off the gasping remains of my free time. I spend way too much time online on L5R already as is. :P I'll try to cough out a complete article every week or so, though. - Kurama RPG Mechanics Sorry, but mechanics from the books can't go in here. They are copyrighted, so we can't put them up under the GFDL. Laeren gets by because AEG doesn't mind people posting material from out-of-print books, but Wikia won't let us post anything except GFDL and public domain material. For stats, I'm allowing it under the "you can't copyright information" clauses until told otherwise, but for schools, there's too much text for me to be comfortable with it being here verbatim. If you can find a way to add the information in your own words, feel free, but we can't just copy the material from the books. 00:12, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Understood. Thanks for the warning. I hope this doesn't cause trouble for you. (Dapperdanman1983 00:33, 4 January 2007 (UTC)) ::Nah. I just delete 'em, and then everyone is happy. It all works out fairly easily. 00:42, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Toritaka Sensaichi Hi. I've just erased this guy-> Toritaka Sensaichi because neither l5rsearch or playccg had any record of him as a card. As you were the one that created his page in the first place I realized that I may have been to hasty in simply deleting him. Have I failed to find him? Can you link me to him? --Majushi 09:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :He just gives the quote for one of the printings of Ogre Bushi and Goblin Warmonger. Funny, I just got tired of seeing a red link on the Samurai of the Crab Clan page for the last few years, so I erased the missing Hida Namika link. I just got a bunch of 1E books a couple days ago and found her.Dapperdanman1983 14:46, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Reference Links Sorry about that, I was kinda sleepy when I typed those up, and by the time I noticed it was too late. :Huh?Dapperdanman1983 00:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC)